The Cub with Two Fathers
by UmiyyadKhan
Summary: In 2023, Logan was sent back to 1973 to stop Mystique from assassinating Trask, and thus created an alternative timeline, in which Victor Creed and Jame Howlett never went to Vietnam, never joined Team X, and most importantly, never broke their brotherly bond in Lagos. So the question is, what happened between the two brothers in this new timeline?
1. Prologue

First a sharp screech then a loud clank pierced through the silent night of British Columbia, which were caused by a now damaged sport car that was beyond recognized, there seemed no chance would anyone that was in this hatchback survived the impact.

Then, all of a sudden, one part of the scrap metal that once was the car door was pushed open violently, and an unknown creature emerged.

Observing closely, one could easily found the creature resembled the size of adult brown bear, yet its snout was similar to Northwestern wolf. There was some remnant of teared fabric, mixed with blood, clung on its fur, but if someone push aside the thick hair, there was no cut to be found on its skin.

The werewolf-like creature seemed both shocked and confused, and after the wrecked car as well as a moveless body inside came into sight, its already frightened eyes turned wider.

"No...no...no, no! No! No!" After it exclaimed in horrified, the creature ran away immediately, completely ignorant to the fact that the man stuck in the ruined car, who went by the name Victor Creed, slightly stirred under its scream.

* * *

Never in his life Victor had been so furious toward his half brother, truly Jimmy can be a pain in the ass sometime, and ditched him for some frail, still went missing for nearly half year was beyond enough for Victor.

It's not like anyone, or any "human" could harmed Jimmy, hell they had survived any attempt to kill the two brothers in the past hundred and thirty years, Victor, however, sometimes wondered if Jimmy was still the whining little brother he took under his wings at Howlett Estate in that fateful day.

Sniffing the air before strike the poor victim that could never see the rising sun of tomorrow, a faint scent met the killer's hyper-sensitive nose. _The new scent smelt familiar though..._ Victor thought, _smelt like... Jimmy!_

Immediately forgot about the assigned mission, Victor departed for the direction from which the scent came, not knowing this decision would entirely change the next thirteen years of his life.

* * *

Several miles away from Victor and the accident scene, a young boy had yet to pass his puberty was panting near a cabin, he was still covered in destroyed cloth from his transformation and shed blood from the accident. And Finally his tiredness reached him and he collapsed.

Before he passed out he saw a man a little shorter than his father walking out of the cabin, and heard a _snikt_ made by the six adamantium claws that slid out from between his knuckles.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Long story short, we all knew that Logan went back in time and changed the past in _X-Men: Days of Future Past_. Since it happened in 1973, and from the opening credits of _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ , we knew that Victor and Jimmy fought in Vietnam War and met Stryker there, so why was Jimmy with some unnamed mob boss' daughter, Gwen, in New York, when he was sent back by Kitty?

So here is my theory, Victor was about to drag his brother into another important war in American history at the same day future Logan was sent, and since the future Logan left to find Charles and Eric, the two brothers never involved themselves in Vietnam War, and thus never met Stryker or joined Team X, but the past Jimmy did eventually been turned into Weapon X, as _X-Men: Apocalypse_ showed.

Still there's a question, where was Victor? What was he doing between the events of DoFP and Apocalypse? And what butterfly effect would bring to the brothers' bond before it was shattered? And this fanfic is my answer, hope you like it, and I owed nothing except for my OC, James "Jimmy" Creed, whose mutant name had yet decided.


	2. Part I: Logan

Logan was among the first things popped up in his mind, when the red hair kid helped him recovering his lost memories by whatever mutant power she possessed, which he later discovered as his last name, or at least the last name he went by in public.

From the scattered memories, or nightmares in his opinion, that bombarded him in sleep, apparently Logan was an ancient man who had fought in Civil War, both the World Wars, and Korean War, with another mutant, _his packmate_ , the animalistic side in his mind added with a growl.

Ever since Logan waked up in the lab without any previous memory, and was treated as an experimental project went by the name Weapon X, he had discovered this animalistic conscious he possessed. Not having any hint telling him who or what it was, he eventually came to fully rely on it after some inner fights.

And it was this animalistic side of his made him an untamed animal and uncontrolable project, which was why Logan was locked up when the kids found him. After he escaped the lab, slowly Logan regained his human side in the four years of aimless wandering, and eventually he built a little cabin in nowhere to stay.

* * *

 _Cub_ was the only thing his animal counterpart referred to the almost naked kid lying out cold against the wall. Slowly Logan retracted his adamanium claws, picked up the kid with his arms, and put him on the couch in front of the fire place.

In all these process he found the kid a bit feverish, so Logan used a wet towel for both cool and cleaning him. Turning out the attempt to lower the kid's temperature was a failure. _Oh hell!_ He grumbled and threw the blood-stained towel away. At least the cub's clean now.

It was then Logan figured that the kid was almost naked, and might need some cloth to keep himself warm, thus he took off his leather jacket to cover the kid. The feral scent and pale face of the boy, however, triggered an old memory in Logan's mind.

It was the fateful night after they fled the Howlett Estate (Some information showed up along with the memory that he hadn't recalled previously), and Victor, Logan figured that must be the name of his packmate, gave his coat to prevent him frozen to death. The moaning escaped through the boy's lips, and the growling came from outside the cabin dragged him back to present, though.

* * *

The door was destroyed before a large man leapt inside and bumped into Logan, in defense he released his claws and stabbed into the intruder's chest, who made an animalistic growl while showing his fangs, and dug his lengthened nails into Logan's shoulders.

Logan roared in pain, while recognization snuck its way into his mind. "Victor? Is that you?" Long pause and then…

"Jimmy?"


	3. Part II: Victor

Victor kicked the damaged door violently, ignoring the pain coming from his abdomen, where a broken metal stabbed through. But the pain was nothing, when compared to the firing squad both he and Jimmy, the older one, faced in North Korea.

The door finally opened, and Victor wasted no time to get himself out of the destroyed car. _Pity, now I have to buy a new one, I like this one though._ The old feral thought while his healing power kicked in, and in one minute all the wounds, as well as the hole where the broken metal stabbed through were gone.

The cub was not in the car, and after confirmed he was neither thrown out of the car, when the accident happened, Victor came to the conclusion that Jimmy Jr. 's healing power was activated. Actually, the cub went through a feverish stage in the past week, which made Victor assuming Junior's feral mutation was coming, thus he brought his step-son to his hometown to prepare.

The cub's scent led him into the forest, and like his sire did in over a hundred years ago, the young feral didn't bother to cover his trail, and made the tracking easier. _Well I'll fix this later._ Eventually a cabin came into view, and Junior was nowhere to see. Through the window, Victor found a stranger near his unconscious cub, and let out an angry growl.

* * *

"Jimmy?" Victor froze when he realized the stranger was his missing brother, then the fury accumulating in the past thirteen years exploded. _How dare the runt just stands in front of him, like he never left, no abandoned their pack that was formed, when they made their out of the Estate!_

"What the hell?" Logan gasped when Victor's nails found their way to his waist from his shoulder, making an X on his torso, meanwhile Logan's claws were forced pulling out of Victor, and the old feral started healing.

"How." A punch in the face.

"Do." In the shoulder.

"You." The chest.

"Do." The abdomen.

"Little." Between the thighs.

"Brother?" Victor ended his "greeting" with a kick, which sent Logan flying to the other side of the cabin.

"What do you expect after went missing all these years, then reappear out of the blue and say hi?"

"I lost all my memory!" Logan shouted while he stood up.

"And up to four years ago I was locked up in a government lab as their weapon project, I only regained enough memory to recognize you recently."

Victor could smell his brother was telling the truth but couldn't help making a snarl.

"Fine." In that moment the cub made a sound and Victor immediately went to examine.

"Your…cub?" Logan asked hesitately, Victor gave no respond.

"I found him covered in blood and torn cloth earlier, poor kid must got himself hurt badly, before his healing power kicked in."

The old feral suddenly stood up from the still unconscious boy and made his way to the door.

"The cub is awaken, and there's something I have to tell you that I don't want the cub to learn about, yet." Victor then went outside the cabin, and Logan followed.


	4. Part III: Jimmy

Jimmy felt like a volcano that was ready to erupt, both mental and physical. Normally he was a shy boy buried himself with piles of books, who never fought back when being bullied, and even if he wanted to, he didn't know how. Yet not today.

He had been on high fever for almost a week, and his father insisted that he should stay at home. But since he had history class, which was his favorite subject, on Wednesday, and he didn't want to miss it, he went to school, anyway. And it was when it all went south.

Somehow his father showed up early, and prevented Jimmy from beating five of his classmates to death that afternoon. Then his father shoved him into car, and quickly drove away before anyone could stopped them.

His father said something about "mutant", "Canada" and blah blah blah, but Jimmy was not able to focus, for he was still exhausted by his fever, and frightened by the scene he caused in the school, with five motionless body lying at the gym, covered in blood. Then that night on the road in British Columbia, the volcano erupted.

* * *

He was awaken first by the smell of blood, then the harsh tone exchanged between his father and a stranger, who he later figured would be the owner of the cabin. When Jimmy finally opened his eyes, he was stunned by the bloody, half-damaged furniture that seemed like were destroyed during a fight between beasts.

"Ah, you're awaken." His father's voice made Jimmy turned his face toward the door, it was then he realized something weird, _wasn't his father killed in that car accident?_ Yet he seemed pretty fine now, at least to Jimmy's opinion.

"You're… not dead?" He paused when another alternative came into his mind, "or am I dead as well?"

"Well he definitely inherits the whole 'asking dumb question' from you, runt." His father teased the cabin owner, earned himself a darkened look.

"Oh no cub, we're feral mutant, and we could heal from nearly any kind of fatal wounds, the beheading though…"

"Could you please get down to the point already." Cabin owner grumbled impatiently.

"Alright now listen carefully now cub, you know that I'm not your real father, right?" Not knowing where this conversation went, Jimmy simply nodded.

"And I told you that your birth mother was a no good frail that abandoned you, before I took you in." Another nodded.

"Oh fuck you Victor, I'm done." Cabin owner interrupted.

"Long story short, name's Logan, I'm your father, kid."

At first it was silent, then the volcano erupted, again.

* * *

"That went well, runt." Victor commented sarcastically, after they managed to cool down Jimmy's temper to the stage he could shift back, before the cub collapsed from exhausted.

"At least we now learn his mutant power, healing and shape-shifting." Logan replied. "Now we focused on the controlling."

"And where should we lived in this process?" Victor asked while pointing the almost demolished cabin with his nail.

"Well it seems there's gonna have some werewolf legends in the forest for some years."


	5. Epilogue

A husky slowly appeared from the forest near a cabin, after sniffing the air several time, and caught no suspicious scent in the air, the dog with dark brown fur quickly went into the garage built next to the cabin. Inside the garage, the husky shook its body while its form got bigger and bigger, its snout shrunk and its legs lengthened, and in less than a minute a naked Jimmy Creed, son of both Sabretooth and Wolverine, stood at the ground the husky occupied previously.

Though when Jimmy's mutation first kicked in fifteen years ago, he could only transformed into a werewolf-like creature, both his fathers soon discovered that young Creed could actually took any animal form, once he gained full control on his mutant power, from a giant brown bear to a tiny mouse, moreover, he later learned that he could even transformed into a bald eagle or a great white shark if necessary.

And that was exactly how Jimmy traveled to and went back from his four months trip to Middle East, a place he was interested during his military service, escorted by his two worried dads, in the Gulf War. Since Victor was fascinated by the Humvee used in the war, he immediately bought a Hummer once it was released, while Logan still drove his used Jeep Scrambler, and right now both the vehicles were in the garage.

After the transformation completed, an acute scent of panic and one of his fathers' shout reached him, Jimmy quickly put on a pair of jeans his fathers left in the garage, ripped open the door separating the garage and main building, and made himself into the cabin, where he found a brown hair (with a white streak) girl knelt near Logan's unconscious body, mumbling something sound like "sorry" and "I didn't mean it", while Victor was examining his younger brother restlessly.

 _What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

In his dream Logan was dragged back to Korea in the winter of 1950. Rumors had said that Communist China had joined the war to help the North Korea government, and the American troops were forced to retreat from Pyongyang, in which Victor and Logan served. Despite the brothers' massive fighting experience and super healing ability, they were both brought down by their enemies in the process.

After refusing to provide useful information to their captor, the brothers were brought to the firing squad, preparing for their execution, which proved to be futility, however. The brothers found themselves brought back into the cell, with an aching chest and sore limbs, after they were awaken. They managed to tear the door apart and escape the cell before long, Logan then released as many captives as he can, while Victor slaughtered the enemy soldiers that were foolish enough to stand between the exit and the brothers.

Eventually they were out of the camp and hid into a forest near. The next day the former captives started their journey back to the nearest American troops they hoped they would find soon, meanwhile the brothers made sure nobody following them. Finally they reached a basement occupied by an American army, the soldiers, however, mistook the groups as enemy and fired on them, only one South Korea soldier and the brothers survived the firing.

The three survivors quickly hid themselves from the troops before the soldiers came to check on the bodies. After witness the healing power possessed by the brothers firsthand, the young Korean was both impressed and frightened. Luckily the little to none knowledge on each other's language somehow made a productive conversation, and when Logan found out that the soldier spoke Japanese, a language he learned from a girl he met in Japan between the Wars, they finally could talked properly.

Before they departed, the brothers learned that the soldier was a bastard son of a Japanese officer and a Korean woman, when the country was ruled by imperial Japan, and was named Ichirō Yashida before his father joined his fellow soldiers in China and never came back.

* * *

 _The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun..._

Logan was waken by the bells in the Xavier mansion, and the song that was played near his bed struck a déjà vu feeling, like something like these had happened in his life before, then he remembered.

His last memory was being dropped into the river by Magneto in 1973, and before that he was in 2023 fighting sentinels with other mutants, which was a losing battle, resulted in him being sent back in time to prevent an event that would eventually led to this war against sentinels, by Shadowcat. And when he was awaken in 1973, it was the same song that playing on the radio near his bed.

 _Was I just awaken from a dream? Or was I still in a dream?_ Logan thought.

With no satisfied answers in his mind, Logan decided to open the door and walked outside. The first thing he noticed was that Marie holding Bobby's hands, _weren't they breaking up before Marie took the cure?_ Then he met Dr. McCoy at the corridor, who greeted him casually, _I thought Hank was among the first mutants wiped out by sentinels, since he was a member in Cabinet and former ambassador to the UN._ More familiar faces like Ororo, Jean, and Scott came upon Logan, and never in Logan's life he had been so happy to see Cyclops. And finally, Logan found the one he was searching for, the Professor.

"You and I have a lot of catching up to do." Once realized the Logan before him remembered nothing from 1973, Charles said.

"Yeah."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Drowning."

"Well then, I'm afraid there are some people, family I might add, I have to introduce to you first." Then Charles sensed two large men approaching his office. "Speaking of which..."

No sooner had Sabretooth's scent met Wolverine's nostrils, the adamanium claws were released and found their way into the older mutant's chest, tackling him down to the ground.

"What the hell?" Jimmy Creed exclaimed when watching both his fathers fighting each other horrified.

Professor X sighed and tried to stop the fighting through his ability, while summoned available X-Men to help him dealing with Victor and Logan.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So this is the end of this fanfic, yet since some background stories I left out (like how Victor figured out who Jimmy's birth mother was, or how Victor knew where to find Jimmy when the latter's mutation was activated, etc. ) to lessen the story's complexity, somehow makes some parts of this story a bit confusing, I will include these in the untitled sequel of _The Cub with Two Fathers_ that I'm working on, and thanks for your favorites and reviews!


End file.
